Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire
Show of Fashion 99 DNC Tried Full Espial Gambison Set and it did not work. Switched to SH and RSE, Magna F Chausses and kept the Espial Socks. Worked ok. Shumanfoo 11/11/19 07/01/2015, Tried Mirke Wardecors, Aurore Gaiters and Aurore Brais, Did not work. I then tried Scorpion Harness, Aurore Brais and Aurore Gaiters, it did not work. I changed my Aurore Gaiters to Sprinter's Shoes and it worked! Not sure if there is some system in place for the combination of armour needed, but this was frustrating getting gear then talking to Naja Salaheem over and over, as sometimes she will repeat the cut scene of trying outfits or just keep saying come back with proper wares for her to check. Jayconius (talk) Scorpion Harness, Aetosaur Gloves, Aetosaur Helm, Aetosaur Ledelsens, Aetosaur Trousers works. --Zoecarmina (talk) 03:31, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Espial Gambison, Aetosaur Gloves, Aetosaur Helm, Aetosaur Ledelsens and Aetosaur Trousers worked. User:Benbillybobjoe 12:49, March 24th 2014 (PST) Errant Houppelande, Teal Slops, and Teal Pigaches worked. Head and hands do not matter. Korvana (talk) 04:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) WAR Scorpion Harness +1 and full WAR AF3+2 (no weapon) worked SH+1, RDM AF1 Legs & Feet 6/1/13. Make sure you talk to Naja with your outfit on before you attempt to Imperial Whitegate. Scorpion Harness, SAM AF3+2 Head, Brego Gloves, Sam AF3+2 Pants, Danzo Sune-Ate. 1/6/13 Scorpion Harness, Dancer's Tiara, Dancer's Bangles, Charis Tights +1, Aurore Gaiters Errant Houppelande, Sprinter's Shoes, Puppetry Churidars. SH body, Dancer's Tiara, Charis bangles +1, aurore brais, and Tandava crackows ended up working for me. Simply Scorpion Harness, Charis Tights +2 and Tandave Crackows were enough. Literae gear with Vermillion cloak for BLM was accepted. 11:36, 21, 2012 (CST) Idk page had a lot of info kinda here and there seems like full AF1 works minus the body I went as a Sam full AF1 armor with a Arhat's Gi basically find the cheapest body piece you can and pair it with whatever jobs full AF1 set you have otherwise check the AH ahead of time to make sure there is a full set of whatever gear your gonna plan to use ... --Mognchoc 15:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) As a BLM, wearing Errant gear (with the exception of hands which was AF+1 and the head, which was Demon's Helm) was acceptable. To see the BLM gear I was wearing to get this cutscene, refer to my user profile and select "Black Mage Gear -> Resting Gear" from the Table of Contents. That's everything I was wearing. --Oberonqa 17:25, 2 August 2006 (EDT) I was wearing Zenith Crown, Noble's Tunic, Blessed Mitts, Blessed Trousers, and Rostrum Pumps, and Naja said that was good. --Kyrial 19:40, 2 August 2006 (EDT) Drg AF 1 + SH worked for me. When my alt did it, she wore SH + iuitl tights + tandava crackows. ~Zazhi, sylph As a BST I was wearing Walahra Turban, Hauberk, Ogre Gloves, Ogre Ledelsens+1 and Bison Kecks. I'm guessing that it isn't terribly strict. Also as BST, I was allowed in wearing my Hauberk, Thick legs/feed/gloves, no weapon (and I think an Ogre Mask or Panther Mask). The only Aht Urghan item I was wearing was the Potent Belt. I picked the option "Gorgeous Black" when talking to Naja Salaheem. --Demetress 04:06, 15 November 2006 (EST) Went in there as a MNK wearing a Justaucorps and that worked. --Ayasu Has anyone tried talking to her while naked, just to see if she says anything special? XD --Kyrial 16:18, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Added Chasuble to list. Llana Be sure to have one inventory slot free for the reward - one measly Imperial Mythril Piece, otherwise you have to watch the cutscene again. Is this line really necessary? I would assume this re-viewing of cutscenes applies to most. Wouldnt a simple, "Your reward is an Imperial Mythril Piece" do? Vivix 05:11, 23 October 2006 (EDT). :The reason it says "one measly Imperial Mythril Piece" is because that's actually what the game says. It says, and I quote: "Your glory crown was swapped for an Imperial mythril piece! You receive a measly 1 Imperial mythril piece!" --Kyrial 15:07, 1 June 2007 (CDT) As long as you have a body piece obtained in Aht Urhgan (Jaridah Peti, for instance), she should let you go. This is incorrect, I think. I tried doing this wearing full BLU AF, and she wouldn't accept it (which is odd... she's saying the Immortals have no fashion sense?). --Kyrial 14:39, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Has anyone tried any mischief such as closing the game in the middle of the CS after you receive the crown in an attempt to keep it? Or is the notification you got it just flavor text? --Jackanape 07:16, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I was able to finish the mission with only a body piece from this list. I was also wearing cobra unit hands and feet. Either the hands and feet don't matter, or cobra unit gear should be added. Drjohn 17:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I tried only Scorpion Harness +1, it didn't take. Then I tried Cobra Cuffs, still didn't work. Added Cobra Pigaches, still did not work. Finally added Warlock's Tights, and it let me pass. I am unsure if its all 4 combination or the Scorpion Harness +1 and Warlock's Tights. --Chewbar 04:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) As RDM, a combination of Scorpion Harness, Mahatma Slops and Mahatma Pigaches worked fine. --Rumo 08:33, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Does any gear newer than what's listed here now work? Tahngarthortalk- 21:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Scorpion Harness with MNK AF hands, legs, and feet works Kdh199 00:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) As DNC I equipped the entire Jaridah set and she was fine with that. August 25, 2011. Elennar - Lakshmi * WHM with Noble's tunic & AF gear worked, but didn't work with AF body. * DRK with Brigandine & AF gear worked, just not the AF body. * RNG with Vermillion Cloak & AF legs, hands, and feet worked. She didn't like the body though. Had my 90 DNC with Charis body, Charis legs and Spry gaiters and didn't work. So I equipped my Scorpion Harness and it worked. * The following armor pieces are known to work. It is likely that the HQ versions of the other pieces will also work. This is True I just tried Haubergeon +1 and it worked * Mirke Wardecors did not work for me with the Jaridah Peti Hands, Legs, and Feet. Although Brigandine worked instead As PLD, Twilight Helm, Twilight Mail, Askar Gambieras, Creed Cuisses +1, no hand gear did not work. Changed to Vermillion Cloak for success. --vm0d 06:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Did this as THF 99 with full af3 +1 with the Scorpion Harness for body --Jocine-Rag server 04:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) As NIN, Scorpion Harness, Aurore Beret, Aurore Gloves, Iga Hakama +1 and Aurore Gaiters worked fine. Same setup but with Aurore Doublet as the body piece did not work. --Alamah, Bahamut Server, March 30th 2012. Went as WHM 99 with Aristocrat's Coat, Cleric's Pantaloons +2, Orison Mitts +2, Orison Duckbills +2, and no hat. --Kyasha, Bahamut Server, December 4th, 2012 ---- *Espial Gambison Lv. 99 THF / DNC *Adaman Cuirass Lv. 73 WAR / PLD *Aketon Lv. 60 MNK / WHM / RDM / THF / PLD / BST / BRD / DRG / SMN / BLU / COR / PUP / DNC *Amir Korazin Lv. 72 WAR / PLD / DRK / SAM /DRG *Arhat's Gi Lv. 64 MNK / SAM / NIN *Barone Corazza Lv. 70 WAR / DRG *Black Cloak Lv. 68 BLM *Black Cotehardie Lv. 59 MNK / WHM / BLM / RDM / THF / BST / BRD / RNG / NIN / SMN / BLU / PUP / DNC / SCH *Blessed Briault Lv. 70 WHM *Blue Cotehardie Lv. 69 RDM / THF / RNG / NIN / COR / DNC *Byrnie Lv. 60 WAR / PLD / DRK / BST / SAM / NIN *Brigandine Lv. 45 WAR / RDM / THF / PLD / DRK / BST / BRD / RNG / SAM / NIN / DRG / BLU / COR / DNC *Cardinal Vest Lv. 73 WAR / RDM / THF / PLD / DRK / BST / BRD / RNG / SAM / NIN / DRG / BLU / COR / DNC *Chasuble Lv. 72 RDM *Dusk Jerkin Lv. 72 WAR / RDM / THF / PLD / DRK / BST /BRD / RNG / SAM / NIN / DRG / BLU / COR / DNC *Dragon Harness Lv. 73 THF *Errant Houppelande Lv. 72 WHM / BLM / RDM / BRD / SMN / BLU / PUP / SCH *Hachiman Domaru Lv. 70 SAM *Haubergeon Lv. 59 WAR / PLD / DRK / BST / SAM /NIN *Hauberk Lv. 69 WAR / DRK / BST *Holy Breastplate Lv. 40 WHM *Homam Corazza Lv. 75 THF / PLD / DRK / DRG / BLU *Igqira Weskit Lv. 73 BLM *Jaridah Peti Lv. 55 WAR / RDM / THF / PLD / DRK / BST / BRD / RNG / SAM / NIN / DRG / BLU / COR / DNC *Justaucorps Lv. 58 MNK / WHM / BLM / RDM / THF / DRK / BRD / RNG / SMN / BLU / COR / PUP / DNC / SCH *Mirke Wardecors Lv. 75 MNK / THF / BST / RNG / NIN / BLU / COR / PUP / DNC *Nashira Manteel Lv. 75 WHM / BLM / RDM / SMN / BLU *Noble's Tunic Lv. 68 WHM *Pahluwan Khazagand Lv. 72 MNK / RDM / THF / BST / RNG / NIN / DRG / COR / PUP / DNC *Plastron Lv. 71 DRK *Rasetsu Samue Lv. 72 MNK / SAM / NIN *Scorpion Harness Lv. 57 WAR / MNK / RDM / THF / PLD / DRK / BST / BRD / SAM / NIN / DRG / BLU / COR / DNC *Sipahi Jawshan Lv. 59 WAR / PLD / DRK / BST / SAM *Sha'ir Manteel Lv. 72 BRD *Vermillion Cloak Lv. 59 MNK / WHM / BLM / RDM / PLD / BRD / RNG / SMN / BLU / PUP / SCH *Royal Cloak Lv. 59 MNK / WHM / BLM / RDM / PLD / BRD / RNG / SMN / BLU / PUP / SCH Dragged the above list from the Article page as to clean it up a bit. Also, no gloves are needed, and I didn't have anything for the legs and feet which would not have worked (still need to have something there). Quick testing with what I had with me as a Red Mage below. :What did not work: *Yhel Jacket *Angler's Tunica *Antares Harness - Curious, since Scorpion Harness works... *Assault Jerkin *Duelist's Tabard *Mythril Musketeer Livery *Otoko Yukata *Otokogimi Yukata *Warlock's Tabard - Looks like none of the AF body armor works. :What did work: *Hauberk *Abyss flanchard *Abyss sollerets *Cobra Crackows *Dream Boots +1 *Duelist's Boots *Duelist's Tights *Dusk Ledelsens *Emissary Boots *Errant Houppelande *Goetia Sabots +1 *Jet Seraweels *Layqa Seraweels *Magna F Chausses *Scorpion Harness +1 *Sprinter's Shoes *Teal Pigaches *Teal Slops *Warlock's Boots *Warlock's Tights I hope this helps! 13:40, November 9, 2010 (UTC) verified as of 9:15pm EST 25 April 2014 as RDM Ryoshi hachimaki, Brigandine Armor, Errant Cuffs, White Slacks, and Sprinter's Shoes worked fine. User:MrJorel (User:MrJorel 9:15pm EST 25 Aprol 2014 *Mirke Wardecors on BST does *not* work. Borrowed a Scorpion Harness and that worked fine. Only other equip was AF3+2 legs/feet. --Lilar (talk) 01:28, February 21, 2013 (UTC) As of 12/29/13 Scorpion Harness +1 and various skirmish gear worked. 99 THF with SH+1 Ocel. +1 head Assassin Armlets +2 R10 Manibozho Brais and Fajin Boots worked ~ and a 99 MNK with Uk'uxkaj Cap R 11 Manibozho brais and Otronif feet confirmed working. Ruhihnkait (talk) 12:16, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Game Script I'm not sure who put the CS scripts on the same page as the Missions. Despite there being spoilers posted above them, I believe the scripts should be made into their own page and then link from the mission page. Another alternative would be to Youtube the Cutscenes and post them on the mission page. It won't play unless you tell it to, so wandering eyes won't see something they don't want to. Not that it has happened to me personally, just that I know there are people out there that get very anal over such things. --Laviot 16:55, 18 April 2007 (EDT)